Rocker Lover
by Anbucutie23
Summary: this is a Tamaki and Kyoyua oc, also if you ask i can put you in my later chapters, so just ask K. well read the story PLzzzzzzzzzz!
1. The Begging

Hey this is Anbucutie23 and this is story is going to be really hard for me 2 write because it is a TamakixOc and a KyouyaxOc, and I am not a big fan of Tamaki but I am coming around to liking him so I will try it out and see how it goes. Also if you want 2 be in this story message me and I will try to put you in the next chapter just tell me your Oc pairing, what you look like, and your personality, now on with the story and to do the disclaimer… TAMAKI AND KYOUYA YIPEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tamaki: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High School Host Club  
Kyouya: because if she did we would all die a horrible death.  
Anbucutie23: don't make me mad or I will make you a dumb Tamaki look a like with black hair and glasses  
Kyouya: That is not possible  
Anbucutie23: you wanna bet  
Kyouya: fine, we would all live happily ever after, happy now?  
Anbucutie23: yes now on with the show!

My sister and I sat on a bench reading a pop info magazine; yea we normally wouldn't do this but the magazine was doing a special on us, The Tansu Sisters: Are they secretly dating the Katsua brothers? More on this and interview with the brothers on page 23, I looked at my sister and said  
"Us dating Josh and Nick wow these tabloids are really making up some funny stuff" my sister gave a confused smile and said  
"Why do you think they would say we were dating them"  
"Probably because we did that song with them and went to lunch with them that one time"  
"Oh so what do you want to do about it?"  
"Well we have to do our concert with them and that interview with that teen magazine person" My sister frowned and said  
"I really don't want to do the interview, but I will, lets go get ready the concert is in an hour and we have to get changed" I smiled and said  
"It only takes us 15 minutes to get ready"  
"I know, but we do have to rehearse what we are going to say to that magazine person"  
"Yea, that is true"

My sister and I got up off the bench and walked to our mansion, which was like 5 minutes away, we just wanted to take a little walk sue is why don't you. After we got in our house our maids ran up to us and said in unison  
"What outfits shall we get you Madame Bliss and Madame Star?" my sister and I shook our heads and I said  
"We will get our own outfits, you two go get something to eat" my sister smiled and said  
"Yea we're big girls we can get our own clothes" the maids looked at us and said  
"As you wish, we shall go and eat, good luck at your concert"  
"Thank you and have fun on your day off" I said before my sister and I walked up to our room to change into our concert outfits. My sister and I dug around in our closest until we found something we liked, I had a red tank top with the words 'silence is golden and duck tape is silver' a pair of black baggy jeans with silver chains dangling off it, a pair of black vans with skulls on them, a black skull belt, and a black chocker with half a heart on it that said 'big sister'. Star had on a blue tank top with the words 'Eagles may soar but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines' a pair of black jeans that were ripped on the knees, a pair of blue vans with skulls on them, a silver skull belt, and a blue chocker with half a heart on it that said 'little sister'. My sister and I looked at each other, smiled, and went to our concert hall to face our doom. When we arrived at the concert hall fans were lined up to get our autographs or pictures; we smiled waved and ran into our dressing room to get our headphones and my guitar, only to see our new "Bo's" insert gag here I thought silently, and laughed loudly, Josh, Nick, and Star looked at me like 'what are you laughing about, Josh just said his pet gerbil died in his arms' I smiled and said  
"Sorry just thought of a really funny joke, what were you saying Josh" he looked at me with daggers in his eyes, which made me think of another joke, 'my mom doesn't glare daggers, no she glares pitchforks,' which made me laugh even more and made Josh more irritable. Once I had stopped laughing, after about 20 minutes, we all left to go to the stage to sing. After the concert we went back to our dressing room, only to see the reporter sitting in a chair smiling, Star and I smiled and said in unison  
"Hi there you must be here to do the interview"  
"Yes I am, you two must be the Tansu sister nice to meet you" the reporter said as he smiled and pulled out a notebook, tape recorded, and a pencil. Josh, Nick, Star, and I all sat down on a couch, with fake smiles on, ready to answer any questions he threw at us, and trust me he had plenty.  
"So Bliss is it true that you don't really play the guitar but it really is a recording?"  
"No, I play all my music and my sister and I sing all our songs" I said smiling, the reporter smiled and said scribbling something down on his notebook  
"Well is it true that you four are dating"  
"No none of us are dating" I put emphasized on the word dating  
"Really well thank you for your time it was a pleasure meeting you" the reporter said standing up and walking away, we soon left and went home. The next morning when I woke up I looked at the newspaper and screamed; Star came running into the room saying  
"What, what happened?" I shoved the newspaper in her face and said  
"Read the front line"  
"The Katsua brothers and Tansu sisters are secretly married more on this and more on page 4… WHAT THE HELL" my sister screamed the last part throwing the newspaper down and storming to the phone. Star had dialed some numbers and waited for whoever she called to pick up and when they did she yelled  
"What the hell do you think you are doing saying we are married to you and your brother, do you know what this could do to our rep we are only 17 you assholes; and don't try that they took it out of context shit, because I don't know how they take we are married out of any context" there was a pause to where either Josh or Nick could speak, I was betting it was Nick because Star despised Josh, after one of them said something she replied  
"I don't care if you didn't mean it, that's it I am never doing a song with you or Josh ever again and neither is Danny so don't expect any hit T.V. shows about us" I was right it was Nick, but that is not the point, I sighed as Star and Nick yelled at each other; I pulled out my laptop on signed on to my pen pal site, to talk to my Japanese friend.  
Guitar Princess has signed on  
Piano Prince has signed on  
Guitar Princess: Hi there so what's up  
Piano Prince: nothing much u?  
Guitar Princess: not much just some family and friend issues  
Piano Prince: sorry to hear about that, is there anyway I can help?  
Guitar Princess: you could upload some of your music for me ; )  
Piano Prince: alright one sec ok ; )  
I waited for a few minutes until it said I have one new file, I clicked on it and I heard him say  
"Hope this makes you feel better Princess. It is one of my favorites, Love dream by Liszt, so relax and enjoy" when his voice stopped a beautiful song began to play, I smiled and wrote  
Guitar Princess: it is beautiful I love it  
Piano Prince: I thought you would like it, now you can play it every night and sleep soundly ^.^  
Guitar Princess: I will every night I promise, well I have to go my sister is having another hissy fit so I will talk to you later.  
Piano Prince: goodbye Princess, I will sleep peacefully thinking of you and like Romeo, Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace so sweet to rest!  
Guitar Princess: and as Juliet said to Romeo Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow.  
I signed off and closed my laptop, laying in bed playing the lullaby my prince had played for me, drifting off into a deep sleep. I awoke the next morning and still heard my lullaby playing, it stopped and replayed, his sweet voice echoing in my room; I slid out of bed and hit the off button and going into the kitchen. In the kitchen my sister was walking around frantically putting clothes and other belongings in boxes.  
"What are you doing Star?" she turned around and said  
"We are moving to our other mansion" I looked at her like 'We have thousands of mansions' and said  
"Which one?"  
"The one in Japan" I smiled as I remember my Prince lived in the same town where our mansion was located.  
"So tell me again why are we moving?"  
"Because that stupid Nick told the reporter I was bearing his child" I stifled a laugh and said  
"Ok well let's pack and go" We packed up all our belongings and got on our private jet, to go to our new home, I sat in my comfortable seat and put my headphones in listing to 'Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, piano version; closing my eyes and relaxing. My sister shook me roughly saying  
"Danny come on get up were here" I opened my eyes and stared at her saying  
"Alright I'm up so stop shaking me you are going to brake my MP3 and if you do I will kill you" she stared at me and said  
"Is that because you uploaded the files you pen pal sent you" she emphasized on the word pal like he was meant to be something more, I smiled as Clair de Lune played, the version he played for me, mid volume. I stared at my sister and said  
"Partly and because if I'm not able to listen to my music I'm going to get very mad at someone, and that someone is you" she glared at me and said  
"Fine whatever, now come in we're here and I want to go and get settled in we are going to a prestigious school for rich kids"  
"Really what's it called" I asked confused  
"Ouran High School"  
OK first chapter done and yes I know a few unfamiliar songs, they are very beautiful and you should look them up. Um… like it said at the disclaimer message me if you want to be in my story you can have any host except Tamaki and Kyouya of course and I need all your persons info so please review and all that good stuff, Anbucutie23 out.


	2. Miri's past

**_Hey this is Anbucutie23 and this is the 2nd chapter to Rocker Love also here to do the diclaimer is the Hittchain brothers YAY_**

**_Hikaru: Anbucutie23 does not_**

**_Kaoru: Own Ouran High School Host Club only_**

**_Hikaru: The Tansu sisters_**

**_Kaoru: The Katsua brothers_**

**_Hikaru: Miri and _**

**_Kaoru: Andrew now please review and_**

**_Hikaru: Enjoy_**

My sister and I walked into our new/old house; well you can't really call it a house because it is the size of four houses, and put our belongings away in our rooms. I walked down into the living room and saw one of my favorite maids hunched over something; I curiously walked over to her and said almost laughing

"What are you doing Miri?" she turned around and my face went pale with horror, she had a gun in her hand and she was pointing it at me. I took a step back and said

"Miri why do you have a gun, what do you want?" she smiled, not a normal smile, but an evil smile that sent chills down my spine

"What am I doing you ask, I am doing what I should have done so long ago" she aimed the gun at my chest as I screamed waiting for the searing pain to overcome my body; but when it didn't I looked up to see, my butler Andrew, I stared at him, blood soaking his chest, tears welled up in my eyes as he said smiling

"Lady Danny I cared for you and Lady S…Star since you were children" he took a breath "And I care for you both very much, so I will never let anything or anyone harm you" he turned back to Miri and lunged at her. I screamed as I heard more gunshots; Andrew fell to the floor, blood soaking his white shirt, I looked up at Miri and she had tears running down her face

"I am sorry Andrew but I can't let you get in the way of what I want, you were old anyway so it's not like you were going to live forever" she turned to me saying "Now you are going to join Andrew" my eyes went wide as Star came running down the stairs saying

"Danny I heard gunshots what's going on" Star abruptly stopped and stared at Andrew "No Andrew No get up Andrew I order you to get up this instant ANDREW!" he didn't move I gazed up at Star and said

"Star go back up to your room Andrew is dead and we…" I was cut of as Miri shot her gun, it hit me in the arm, I screamed in pain still telling Star to get out. Star looked from me to Miri and ran up the stairs; once I heard her door shut I turned to Miri screaming "What do you want money take it but leave my Sister and me out of this, I thought you were our friend Miri" she laughed and said in a crazy twister way

"Your friend, that is absurd I hated you and Star from the minute I met you. Also I don't want your money I just want you two gone"

"Why Miri what did we ever do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me but what your Mother did to my Father. My family used to be a happy peaceful family, when one day my Father had lost his job. My Father worked for your Mom and she fired him; he went back work and asked her why she fired him you want to know what she told him, cut backs" Miri took a long breath and turned around to face the wall "My Father lost his job because your Mother had to save money I don't belief that shit for one minute. And when my Father tried to explain that he needed the job your Mother called security and wanted him to go to jail him for sexual assault. When we went to court your Mother won, of course, and my Father was sent to jail. My Mother couldn't handle to heartache of losing my Dad so she killed herself, leaving me all alone, forcing me to go into an orphanage; and when I started to work for your family I knew you had no idea who I was so I started to plot my revenge. I befriended you and made you think I was your loyal maid, waiting for the moment I could pick each and every one of you off slowly making the pain even more unbearable. Now its just you and your sister and I plan to kill you and leave her all alone like I was, maybe she will become sick and twister like me or be like my Mother and take the easy way out and kill herself to be with you" Miri had not yet look back at me so I silently walked into the kitchen and grabbed the handgun Andrew gave me for my targeting class; I walked back into the room and aimed right between Miri's shoulder blades, I fired three time before I stopped and called Star. Star came down the stairs and looked shocked at the sight

"Why did Miri do it Danny?" Star asked confused holding on to my arm I stroked her hair and said

"She went crazy with revenge go call the police I want to inform staff that they all will be leaving to go work at our house in Germany" Star nodded her head and went into the kitchen calling the police and an ambulance; only then did I realize the blistering pain in my arm. I held my arm, keeping it below my heart and wrapping a stray shirt I found on the couch. When the ambulance arrived I was informed that I was going to need stitches but I would be alright in a day or two and Andrew was going to be ok he had luckily had on his family crest that had prevented the bullet from going through his heart. Andrew was going to have to stay in the hospital for a week but I was good to go home and Star never left my side until I was all patched up and smiling at her. Star had a small frown on her face as she said

"Sis are you ok, do you want to stay home tomorrow we don't have to go to school" I looked at her and said

"Star we are still going to school; it is just a small scratch and Andrew is fine so get ready we have a big day tomorrow" she smiled a little and said

"Ok sis if you say so"

OMG that was a twist, well plz reviwe and tell me if you want to be in please, puppy dog face, be nice and reviwe!


	3. Enter new girl

This next chapter is dedicated to Ch3rryc0l4 who has been replying since the begging thanks girl you rock, so sorry guys Kaoru is taken and to do the disclaimer Hunny and Mori….YIPEEEE

Hunny: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, right Takashi

Mori: hn

Anbucutie23: wow you are so talkative

Hunny: well Takashi is just shy cause' he doesn't know you, right Takashi

Mori: Yeah

Anbucutie23: alright… weird but ok…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!

After the dilemma with Miri our whole staff was sent to our house in Germany, only Andrew and our driver was left, we couldn't trust anyone else. I woke up the next morning and changed into the girls' school uniform and ran down the stairs going into the kitchen to see my sister eating pancakes and eggs; I sat next to her and started to eat my breakfast. I looked at my sister she was also in the school uniform and her hair was in let down, it went to her back, her blue eyes were dimmed because she was sleepy. We finished our breakfast and walked to our limo; we got to school, holy Batman this place is huge, we walked in and got our new schedules'. Star and I walked to our class, ironic enough we have the same class, the teacher made us stand in front the class and introduce ourselves

"Hey the name's Danny nice to meet you" I said putting my hand on my hip and my bag over my shoulder frowning a little, but my sister was happy and said making the victory sign and placing her bag in front of her legs

"And my name is Star" The teacher told us to go sit by a blonde kid and a black haired kid with glasses; my sister sat next to the kid with the glasses leaving the seat next to the blonde haired guy for me. I sat next to the kid and looked at him then turning back around to face the teacher; he smiled at me and said in a familiar voice

"Hello Danny my name is Tamaki Suoh it is a pleasure to meet you" I looked at him judging by his appearance he was either French or German, probably French and said turning back towards him

"Yea the pleasure is all yours" I flipped my hair at him and began to take notes; when class was over my sister and I walked down the halls getting ready to go home when Tamaki and Kyouya walked in front of us and Tamaki kissing a red rose then handing it to me

"An un-tampered symbol of beauty like a blossoming girl becoming a stunning young woman, would you please give me the honor of coming to our club, if only for a few minutes, it would make my day to have such wonderful and gorgeous girls in our presence right Kyouya?" Kyouya smiled and said

"Of course to have such lovely ladies accompany us would be a great honor" Star and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and followed the seemingly harmless boys to their quote "club" un- quote *Author note I always wanted to do that* and boy were we surprised. The four of us walked to a large double door that said 'Third music room' why would they take us to a music room I wondered; when they opened the doors red rose petals swirled out at us, Tamaki grabbed one and lightly kissed it saying

"Welcome to the Host club my beautiful Princesses" I looked at Tamaki when he said Princesses and had the strange feeling I knew him from somewhere, oh well probably just one of those mistaken identity cases, we walked; Star and I sat on a couch next to another girl. The girl was stunning she was about 5'10, wore the girls' uniform, and had long wavy brown hair that went to her back, gorgeous brown eyes, she was picture perfect to be a model; she turned around looked at us and smiled before she turned back to the people sitting in front of her. Sitting in front of us were two boys, identical boys, maybe about 5'9, they had tousled bronze colored hair, and stunning golden eyes; they wore the boys' uniform and looked amazing in it. We all stared at them as the one on the left said

"Oh I have a story about Kaoru when we were in middle school. Well it was late at night and it had been storming, when Kaoru heard the thunder he got scared and…" the twin was cut off as, I presume it was Kaoru, putting a finger up to his lips closing his eyes saying

"Hikaru how could you tell such a story I…I" he turned around; Hikaru, I'm guessing, looked shocked and grabbed his brother saying

"I am so sorry Hikaru you just looked so innocent and sweet at that moment, I promise I will never tell it again" Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and said

"Oh Hikaru"

"Kaoru" some of the other girls around us began to blush and say 'Keep going tell us what happened please we will never think less of you Kaoru' Star and I looked at them like Wtf mode and the girl sitting next to us looked at Kaoru and turned away, blushing slightly, standing up and walking away. I looked at Star and said

"She was pretty she reminds me of Mom" Star smiled and said

"Yea she has the same smile as Mom and the same color eyes" I shook my head up and down

"Maybe she will be a new friend we'll have to see"

"Yea we'll see"

Ok third chapter done and the new girl has entered. Will she become Danny and Star's friend? Why did she blush when she looked at Kaoru? Will Tamaki and Danny realize that they are each other's pen pals? What is the new girl's name? What happened to Kaoru in Hikaru's story? And when will Star start to talk more? All this and much more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Rocker Love, as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	4. Kaze chan

Hey this is Anbucutie23 and this is chapter 4 of Rocker Love and as I promised Ch3rryc0l4 more Kyouya Star, and to do the disclaimer none other than Danny, Star, and Kaze (new girl)

Danny: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran

Star: yep… hey new girl

Kaze: hey nice to meet you

Danny and Star: likewise

Kaze: well on with the show

Danny: p.s. this is Star's chapter so it is in her point of view for like half the story

I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, my sister Danny soon came down the stairs tripping half way down, idiot, and she sat next to me and laughed. We finished breakfast and left for school; our driver Robert, I don't even think Danny knows his name, stopped at the front gate and said

"Have a good day Madame Danny and Madame Star" we smiled and walked to class. I took my seat next to Kyouya it looks like he has new glasses, not that I would notice, but they did make him look more oh I don't know the word; but he looked amazing. I didn't pay much attention what the teacher was saying or what Danny and Tamaki were going on about, those two are perfect for each other, dumb and dumber I swear. After class Danny and I walked to the third music room, I kind of hoped that the girl we saw yesterday was there today; when we walked in we saw the twins from the other day, Tamaki, Kyouya, a short kid with blonde hair and brown eyes who looks like he should be in elementary school, a very tall man with black hair and eyes…OMG he is a wall, and a boy who is about my height with short brown hair and brown eyes, he looks like a girl. Danny took her seat next to Tamaki and I took mine next to Kyouya; I could hear Danny and Tamaki talking animatedly about God knows' what and I talked to Kyouya about profits. Kyouya and I talked for a while until the door opened and in came the girl from yesterday; Danny walked over to her and began to talk. I walked over next to Danny and said

"Danny are you bothering this girl?"

"No I was getting to know Kaze-chan, she is very athletic it is really amazing" Kaze smiled and said

"Yea I love to play softball" I smiled at that

"Cool I like to watch but I am not much of an athlete" Kaze laughed and said

"Yea Danny already told me that, she said you were more of a musician"

'Yep I sing and play the clarinet"

"Sweet I play the piano, bass, harpsichord and the harmonica" my mouth dropped as I said

"Wow that is amazing" Danny patted me on the head and said

"She is really talented, but she really likes to come see Kaoru-kun and talk to him and Hikaru-kun" I smirked and said

"Do you like Kaoru-kun or something?" Kaze smiled a little and said

"Not at all its just it makes me so happy to see the twins open up to other people they use to be so antisocial, but since they joined the Host club they have actually began to open up if only a little" she had a kind and gentle smile on her face, which made Danny smile and say

"That is so kind of you I bet the twins would really appreciate it if you told them how much you cared for them" Kaze looked at the twins as they sat cross-legged and talked to some of their guest,

"No I think if watch from a distance that is good enough for me and I know it is good enough for them" Danny smiled and said she was going to go back and talk to Tamaki, I smiled and said

"Hey if they are only good enough, they could be better and I bet if you talked to them they would be better"

"Ok if you say so, by the way I don't even know your name?"

"My name is Star and you already know Danny"

"Well Star it is very nice to meet you"

"Likewise, hey how would you like to stay the night at our house tonight I'm sure we would have fun and Danny would be really happy if you two could get to know each other a little more" Kaze thought for a moment and said

"Alright sounds like a deal to me, let me just call my parents and tell them"

"Alright and I will make sure Andrew and Robert have our room ready and we can pick up some movie's on the way home

"Sounds great so I guess I will see you when the Host club closes for the day"

"Ok now go talk to the twins, see you later" Kaze walked away as I joined Kyouya once again.

"Hey Kyouya, can you pull up some info about that girl Kaze?" Kyouya looked up at me and said typing something on his computer

"I can and I did. Kaze Saito age 16 she is a first year and is in class 1-A, height 5'9 weight 110 pounds" man I was off by one inch on her height, Kyouya stopped talking and said "I am going to stop talking if you keep ignoring me"

"Sorry Kyouya I was just thinking about something else"

"Alright but please don't zone out I don't like the look on your face when you do" my face began to heat up

"Um… excuse me I think I misheard you what did you say?"

"I said I didn't like the look on your face when you zone off, it is much better when you smile it is very cute" I about fell out of my chair, I looked at Kyouya and said

"You are doing this for the club aren't you, you don't mean a word of it right" Kyouya smirked and said

"Maybe, as of now the Host club is retiring for the day, please some back later ladies" the girls all whined and left going home. I walked away from Kyouya waiting for Danny and Kaze to come over; Danny soon came bouncing by and said

"Yay Kaze-chan is staying the night we get to have a girls' night, we can so prank call the host members" I stared at Danny and said

"How are we supposed to prank call them we don't have there numbers remember"

"Yes we do, if we go on the clubs website they have the host numbers you can call, but only two times a day" I shook my head and said

"You are only doing this so you can talk to Tamaki, honestly I don't know what you see in him"

"What he is my friend and you can't tell me you don't want to call Kyouya, I know you do. Lets get Kaze-chan and we can go home" Kaze walked over at the sound of her name

"Hi guys my parents gave it the thumbs up we are good to go"

"Alright let's go I am in the mood for a comedy" we all laughed as Danny said she wanted a comedy, I said pulling her hair

"You are a comedy Nee-chan" we all laughed and got in Danny and my limo going to the movie store renting, John Tucker must die. We drove to the house and we all were ready for a girls' night.

Chapter 4 done and now everyone knows' Kaze-chan yay. Some Kyouya Star going on, how will that end? Will the twins realize how Kaze really feels? What were Danny and Tamaki talking about? And why do I keep writing these types of ending? I will be sure to answer all these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of Rocker love. Please comment and review, please come on there are other host left please, puppy eyes PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! As of now Anbucutie23 out.


	5. Asuka chan

Ok this is Anbucutie23 and as of now Hikaru is gone I'm so sad I like him but whatever I get Tamaki I'm fine now. Well anyway this is back in Danny's point of view and a new, new girl may just be appearing in this chapter how, we will never know, heck I don't even know yet. Well to do the disclaimer Haruhi-chan and Nekosawa

Haruhi: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Nekosawa: Yes that is true Haruhi, how would you like to join the black magic club?

Haruhi: Nekosawa-senpi you aren't even in the story so far

Nekosawa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Anbucutie23 you have to put me in the story so Kirimi can see me and that I am a prince and her big Brother!!!!!!!!

Anbucutie23: Uh…Ok well we might see Nekosawa in the next chapter or this one, anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

We soon got to the mansion and I was so exited because Kaze-chan is spending the night and we are going to get to have a proper girls' night. We all walked into the house and Andrew, who had just gotten out of the hospital today, came up and said

"Hello Madame Danny, Madame Star, and Madame Kaze, it is a pleasure to have you stay with us tonight. May I get you anything?" I looked at Andrew and said hugging him

"Andrew you don't have to do anything, you need to rest we can get everything ourselves. Please don't strain yourself because of us" I clung to Andrew as he stroked my hair, he said in a kid grandfather kind of voice

"Madame Danny I am here to help you and your sister I am perfectly fine" Star smiled and said hugging Andrew too

"Come on Danny, Andrew wouldn't lie to us, but Andrew we are alright for now so we are going to go up to our room and we will call you if we need you" Star let go of Andrew and I slunk back next to Kaze-chan and said

"Ok but you have to rest until we need you ok" Andrew smiled and said walking to his room

"Alright Madame Danny whatever you say, also Madame Kaze it truly is a blessing that Madame Danny and Madame Star could make a friend, I am very happy that you decided to become friends with them" Kaze smiled and said

"Thank you for having me Andrew-san and it is very fun being friends with Danny-chan and Star-chan" Andrew went into his room and we all walked up to my room, since it was the one with the big screen, and we could hook my computer up to it and a lot of other fancy stuff, and started to talk about what happened that day. We all decided to change into our Pj's, I hand a red tank top with a guitar on it and black boxer shorts, Star had on a blue tank top with a microphone on it and silver boxer shorts, and Kaze had on a bright green tank top with blue work out shorts. We watch the movie and when John freaked at his basketball game because of all the estrogen came on we were all bored and decided to play a little game, truth or dare. We all sat next to the phone and I got to go first

"Ok Star truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Scardy cat, fine is it true you like Kyouya-kun?" Star took a deep breath and put her fingers over her face saying

"Yes" Kaze and I giggled and Star who was now mad and said "Ok well Kaze truth or dare?" Kaze pondered for a moment and said

"Dare" Star thought for a few minutes then said

"Ok I dare you to die your hair blue for one whole day" Kaze's eyes got wide but she mumbled a fine and turned back to me

"Alright then Danny truth or dare?"

"I chose dare" I said, probably not the best idea, Kaze smiled a wicked smile and said

"I dare you to… Kiss Tamaki tomorrow" I fell over and began to twitch as Kaze and Star laughed I shot back up and said

"Ok I will and this game is over but Star has to have one dare it is only fair" Star shook her head in agreement, Kaze and I whispered to each other for a few minutes until Kaze said

"We dare you to steal Kyouya's notebook" Star's eyes went wide and she said

"Are you guys trying to kill me, he would slaughter me if I tried to take his notebook"

"Oh well that's your dare, how about we all just go to sleep and we will all do our dares tomorrow Ok" I said. We all agreed and went to sleep, the next day we all changed into the school uniform and Kaze's usually brown hair was now blue, and I have to admit it was a very nice color for her skin tone. We ate breakfast and Robert, our driver, *Author note wow she really did know his name* dropped us off at school; we all went to our classes I said goodbye to Kaze-chan and that we would see each other after school. After class we went to the Host club and I was going to regret this day so much; I walked over to Tamaki and said "Hey Tamaki-kun what's that?" I pointed in the other direction, he of course turned his head and I pecked him on the cheek. Tamaki's face went red and all the girls the room faces looked angry; I quickly turned on a heel and went to talk to some random girl. I looked at the girl and she was flawless, she was about 5'5 dark wavy brown hair, pale skin, and beautiful dark brown eyes; I smiled at her and said

"Hi there my name is Danny what's yours?" she turned to me and said

"Asuka Sakamoto, nice to meet ya"

"Likewise" we shook hands and walked in the opposite direction after about 5 minutes. Star and I left before she got to do her dare, I am going to make her do it tomorrow, and Kaze-chan already left so she could go home and wash the dye out of her hair; and I was extremely happy because I had a felling Asuka-chan was going to be a new friend.

Ok chapter 5 done, another new girl just appeared, we will see more of her later. Danny kissed Tamaki. How does he feel about that? Star is going to steal Kyouya's notebook. Did Kaze ever tell the twins how she felt? Will I ever stop writing these types of endings? (Probably not) all this and much more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Rocker love. Please review we still have two guy host and a girl host if there is a guy out there who wants to be in the story, but just comment PLEASE!!!!!!!! As of now Anbucutie23 out.


	6. Kiss me

Hi, hi this is Anbucutie23 and this is the 6th chapter of Rocker love already, wow I am good, and to do the disclaimer, Danny and Tamaki. It's the happy couple, also the song is modified a little to fit Danny singing it.

Tamaki: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Danny: Yeppers also she does not own any songs played in the story unless said so, all credit of the songs go to the writers and singer and all that good stuff. Hey Tamaki-kun have I ever mentioned that you sound really familiar, like I have heard you before we met

Tamaki: Really that is interesting, maybe it is one of those mistaken identity cases?

Danny: probably, well anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After the humiliating day at the club people have been pointing at me, and fan girls glaring, but I don't mind much I like the attention. When I walk down the halls people will stop me and say 'hey are you that girl that kissed Tamaki?' I will simply reply 'yes' and walk on; but because of all this talk about kissing I had a new idea for a song. I have been working on my song for weeks and finally decided to try it out, in private, and walked to the 4th music room. I walked in and it was deserted like always; I sat in the chair I normally sat in, grabbed my guitar I had left there. My guitar was beautiful, it was red and had little intricate black designs, the designs were skulls and they went up the side of the guitar and spread out on the back to spell out my name in cursive. I closed my eyes and began to play

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
you'll wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me.

I pause and play my guitar for a minute, then star singing again

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring my flowered hat  
we'll take the trail marks on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make fireflies dance  
Sliver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me

I pause for another minute and focused on my guitar, then go back to finish the last verse

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

I finish singing and play my guitar for about two more minutes until I put it down and say

"I think Star and I have our new song"

"That was beautiful Danny" I swirled around and saw Tamaki, my hand shot up to much mouth as I stuttered

"Ta…Tamaki-kun ho…how long have yo…you been there?"

"Since you began singing, I was getting ready to play my piano I have here, but I saw you and decided to see what you were doing" I could feel heat creeping up my face as I turned back around and said

"Um…well… wait you play piano!" I ran up to Tamaki looking shocked. He smiled and said

"Yes I love playing the piano I have played it since I was a little boy" he stared off into space remembering when he was little, I gasped and said

"What is your favorite piece?"

"Love dream by Liszt, why do you ask?"

"Oh my God… Tamaki-kun do you have a pen pal account?" he nodded his head "What was your account name?"

"Piano Prince, why do you have one?" I put my hand up to my mouth almost falling over, scratch the almost part I fell over, Tamaki rushed over to my and held the small of my back and my head asking me if I was alright. I looked up at his flawless face, his crystal blue eyes locking me in a trance and his perfect smile, making mine look like a wilted rose.

"Yes I am, Tamaki I'm her" I said hoping he would realize I was Guitar Princess; he smiled and stroked my hair, he knows, he know it's me

"Yes you are here Danny and I am right here with you" my smile faded as I said

"No that's not what I meant" he looked confused and said

"Well what did you mean?" I stared at him, he honestly didn't know, I sighed and said

"Never mind Tamaki-kun I forgot what I was going to say" I lied but I wanted Tamaki to figure it out on his own, not for me to tell him. I stood up, Tamaki still holding on, and told him I wanted to go to the Host club and talk to Kaze and Star. We walked back to the 3rd music room; and when we walked in Kyouya stood up and said

"There is going to be a masquerade ball, and the Host club will be your host's for the evening, the dance will be tomorrow night. You must dress formally and wear a mask; also the winner at the end of the night will win a prize, a kiss from any host of their choosing." All the girls squealed and began to talk about dresses and which Host they would choose if they won. I walked over to Kaze and sat next to her smiling like nothing happened, she was talking to Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun,

"Hi Danny-chan, you know Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun right" the twins smiled at me as I said

"Yes the Hittchain twins, you are in the same class as Kaze-chan, and let me guess you are Hikaru-kun and you are Kaoru-kun" I said pointing at the twins who I thought were each other, the twins smiled and said

"Wrong" I smirked and said

"No I'm not, you may say I am wrong but you know I'm not"

"Yea, you got it right, but how" Hikaru-kun asked

"Look at your shoes" both twins looked at the shoe that was in the air, and right on the tip of Kaoru's shoe was a blue sticker with a K on it, and Hikaru an orange sticker with an H. The twins looked at me and in unison

"That's cheating"

"Who said I played by the rules, well Kaze-chan enjoy you talk with the twins I am going to go talk to Star ok" Kaze nodded and I walked off to talk to Star. Star was talking to Kyoua about the dance, prices and stuff, when she asked him for a cup of tea; Kyouya stood up and left to get her tea, and that's when she did it, she took his notebook and but it in her bag and placing it back where it had been previously. I smiled and walked over saying

"Way to go sis, but I think he is going to realize it was you since you are the only sitting here besides me and I am about to leave" Star smiled and said

"That is why I made a double" she took out a notebook that looked just like Kyouya's and placed it where the original had been. I shook me head and said

"We are leaving, I need to go home and work on a project and I don't want to have to send Robert or Andrew back here to pick you up, tell Kyouya goodbye and we will see him tomorrow"

"We are going to the Dance!" Star said excitedly

"Ok course" Star smiled and said her goodbyes to Kyouya; when we were leaving I saw that Asuka girl again, she was writing in a book and the only think I got out of all the writing was 'Hikaru-kun' and a sketch for a mask and ball gown. I walked away thinking nothing of it, ok I lied, I was happy to see that the other twin had someone who cared for him, maybe as much as Kaze cares for Kaoru, but he still has someone who truly cares.

Ok chapter 6 done, Danny figured out Tamaki was her pen pal. Star stole Kyouya's notebook. And there is a ball coming up, how will this end? Will Tamaki figure out Danny is his pen pal? Why did Asuka write Hikaru's name? How did Danny get those stickers on the Twins shoes? Will Kyouya notice the switch in notebooks? And will Nekosawa ever appear in the story? All these and much more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Rocker love. There are still 2 male hosts and a female host left; you can also have Nekosawa (if I put him in), Kasanoda (if I put him in) and Renge (she will defiantly be in the next chapter) so review, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As of now Anbucutie23 out.


	7. A vow is made

Ok chapter 7 of Rocker love, man I am on a roll, to do the disclaimer… Renge and Asuka

Renge: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran high school host club, ohhohoho

Asuka: Yea cause' if she did, lets' just say it wouldn't be pretty

Renge: Indeed, also all songs in the story are not hers unless said so, and I get to come in this chapter yay!

Asuka: Yea… and I actually talk more in this one so enjoy and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!

The night of the ball, the night dreams and whishes come true; is what every wall had on it scribbled on a brightly colored poster. Star loved the colors because they matched her hair today, neon purple, she had a thing for dying her hair but kept it black for a while because her hair dye kit hadn't arrived yet, it was huge trust me. When it was time to go home, the host club was closed because preparations for the dance, Star smiled and said

"I can't wait for the dace, how about you Danny"

"Yea I can't wait either, well lets go home and get changed"

"Ok Nee-chan" we soon arrived home and went into our rooms to change into our outfits. I took a quick shower, attached bathroom in every room, and blow-dried my hair to where it was a silky sheet of black glossy hair; I walked into my walk-in closest, a towel wrapped around me, looking for the perfect dress. I looked for about 20 minutes until I found it the perfect dress; it was red and strapless. The dress was flowing and went to my ankles and I had the perfect shoes to match, strappy red heels. I made sure my hair was straight and looked like a sheet of black glass; when I put my mask on. My mask was black, it had a strap to keep it on my face, it only covered my eyes; it was feathered style to make it look like my mask was made of glamorous black wings. I had on black onyx earrings, a necklace with a black onyx pendant hanging off it, and a black bracelet with small black jewels dangled of my wrist. I smiled at my appearance, I could barely recognize myself; I walked down the stairs to see Star waiting patiently on the couch. Star had on a beautiful silver dress; it went to her knees and had two ribbons that tied in the back. Star had on black heels on, her hair was curly and black again, tied into one big ponytail and one wavy lock in her face. Star's mask was sapphire colored and covered her eyes and nose, making it look like she had a cat face. She had on silver hoop earrings, and silver necklace with a star on it, and a silver bracelet with stars hanging off it. I loved how Star looked, my little sister was becoming a woman… ok she is only younger than me by 10 minutes but still she is my little sister none the less, we smiled at each other as Star said

"Wow Danny I can't even tell that is you!"

"Yea I know and you don't look half bad yourself kitty cat" she smiled and walked out to our limo. When we were driving to school my little black purse began to vibrate, I pulled it out and I had a text from Kaze it said "Hey meet you in front of the school, I will have my cell phone light on" I replied and said 'K see u in a few' we arrived at the school and stepped out of the limo to find Kaze. The night sky was black with little twinkling stars shining everywhere, I use to think that Star came from the sky and we called her Star because she used to be a star. We looked for Kaze for about 10 minutes when we saw a light flashing in the distance; we ran over to it and it was none other that Kaze, but there was someone standing next to her. I squinted my eyes to see who, it was it was Asuka, and I smiled then said

"Hi guys" Kaze looked phenomenal, her hair was wavy as usual, but she had her hair in a bun with one strand hanging loose. She had a black mini dress; she had multiple silver necklaces and bracelets dangling of her body, beautiful silver dangling earrings and a silver rose ring. Kaze's mask was silver, covered her eyes and nose, the nose part was a beak and made her face very structured and she looked very mature like a senior or a college student, and her shoes were black high heels that laced up her leg, in between her ankle and knee. Asuka was equally stunning; she had on a knee length wine colored dress, spaghetti strap, she had her hair in a French twist, and plum colored heels. Her mask was gold colored and covered her eyes making it look like a butterfly was lying on her face; and she had on a golden locket in the shape of butterfly wings, and gold bracelet, gold butterfly earrings, and a butterfly ring. I smiled at Kaze and Asuka saying

"Wow guys you look amazing, and Asuka-chan since when did you decide to hang out with Kaze-chan?" Asuka smiled and said

"We met in the club and found out we both care for the twins and became friends instantly, also we found out we have the same class." We all talked for a few minutes then walked to the dance floor to see handsome men in suits and mask, and gorgeous ladies in dresses and masks. We stayed in a group and danced in a group for the fast songs; after we had danced for a good hour or so we decided to stop and sat in some chairs and sipped some punch. Star, Kaze, and Asuka were all talking about something and I didn't like the song playing so I decided to listen to my mp3. I dug around in my purse and pulled out my mp3 playing Mozart's Sonata in A major, the one Tamaki had played for me, I closed my eyes dreaming him playing the song right in front of me smiling, eyes closed as he played. I was half way through the song when I felt someone shake my arm; I opened my eyes to see Star, Kaze, Asuka, Kyouya, and the twins standing looking at me, the host didn't wear mask so the ladies could tell who they were. I turned my music off and said

"Hey guys what's up?" all of them smiled and Star said

"Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru all invited us to dance a slow dance with them, is that alright?" she asked looking at me pleadingly, I sighed and said

"Yes you six go enjoy yourselves I will sit here and watch, I am still tired, go on now go have fun." The girls and the twins smiled and they all walked away dancing delightfully, Kaze tripping occasionally. I wished I could join them but there is only one person I want to dance with, but he is dealing with all those other girls. I watch my sister dance happily with Kyouya and Kaze and Asuka dance with the twins; I started to play me music again when the song I had just made came on, I had recorded it to show Star later, the song had reminded me of him so I turned it off, threw it to the floor and drank some more punch.

Star's POV

I danced happily with Kyouya, kind of wishing I had not left Danny all alone. I turned to Kyouya and put my head on his shoulder saying as we swayed back and forth

"I feel bad about leaving Danny alone, she looks so sad, and she was really happy about coming earlier" Kyouya smiled and said

"Don't worry I have a solution to that" Kyouya pulled out his phone and texted someone, I wonder who, he put his phone back in his pocket after a while and focused back on me. He smiled a little and said

"You know you are the only girl I have met that actually talks to me about money and likes me for who I am, I really like that about you Star-chan" my face heated up as I said

"That is because the real you is a very good person. You are kind, sweet, smart, handsome, I think that is why I act the way I do" Kyouya smiled and bent over placing his soft, tender lips on my own, I sunk into the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck, his fingers locking around my waist. We broke apart after a few minutes and both our faces were crimson red, Kyouya was the first to speak

"I really, really like you Star-chan, you are gorgeous, smart, kind and a good person at heart, and I wanted to ask you will you be my ichuunoonna?" my lips became a huge smile as I said yes and held on to him even tighter than before.

Danny's POV

I watch my sister kiss Kyouya, well at least she is happy, I turned to look at the twins, Kaze and Asuka, they all were still dancing, Kaze stepped on Kaoru's foot a few times but he was ok, but it looked like they were talking about something very excitedly. I had totally forgotten about my mp3 and walked away; Tamaki had walked over to talk to me, because he had to talk to every girl at the ball, but I didn't feel like talking to him. I was going to go home and just play some music, I walked over to Star and told her to call Andrew when she wanted to come home and tell Kaze and Asuka they can text me later. I was on the dance floor when Tamaki walked over to me and said

"Lovely Princess may I have this dance?" I hesitated and saw all the people staring at me, and I simply nodded my head as he took my hand and my waist. We danced slowly he smiled the whole time, he looked at me and said

"Are you a student at this school" I nodded my head and kept dancing, I was so happy he was dancing with, but he didn't know who I was so it wasn't the same, I decided at that point I wasn't going to talk to him ever again. Tamaki kept trying to make me talk, but I kept to my vow, I remained silent; I was enjoying myself when I saw Star, Kaze, and Asuka coming this way, I ran in the other direction braking my grasp of Tamaki's warmth. Tamaki called out to me and followed me; I ran past where I was sitting earlier and ran to my limo telling Robert to drive me home now. Tamaki stopped where I had been sitting and said "I don't even know your name" he had his hand extended to where I once was and dropped his head. While Tamaki looked at the ground he saw my discarded mp3 and said "It is hers, I just know it and I will find out who she is no matter what." Tamaki walked back to the dance floor as motors were audible, a hole was made in the floor and on a spinning platform Renge appeared. Renge had on a Shakespearian styled black dress, with a silver mask that could be held; she had her one hand to her mouth saying

"Ohhohoho, the lovely Prince had lost his Princess will he find her, or be destined to be alone forever?" then the platform turned back around and she disappeared in the ground again. *Author's note how does she do that? And I know only a small appearance sorry it is late and I am kinda loopy on writing right now*

I arrived home and ran up the stairs grabbing my guitar and playing an old song Star and I made, when Star walked in and checked on me. I smiled at her and said

"So how was the dance?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Kyouya asked me to be his girlfriend, can you believe it" she was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls, only to stop and say "So how was your two hours alone?" I faked a smile and said lying

"Wonderful, I enjoyed it very much"

Chapter 7 is now done and we have the first official couple. Danny lost her mp3, Tamaki found it, he vowed to find the owner, she vowed to never to speak to him again, how will that end? Will the twins find true love, or will Kaze and Asuka end up heartbroken? All this and much more on the next exciting chapter of Rocker love, review please, please, please, please, as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	8. A broken vow

Hi this is Anbucutie23 sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been sick, and had online classes to work on, still do, finals to study for, and an award ceremony, so here is chapter 8 of Rocker love and to do the disclaimer Nekosawa and Tamaki

Tamaki: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Nekosawa: Indeed, for if she did I would probably show up less in the show because she forgets to add me in

Tamaki: Do not fear dear Nekosawa you shall be appearing in this chapter

Nekosawa: Oh thank the spirits, Kirimi will see me and know I am here brother

Tamaki: *sweat drop* Yea well anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!

It has been officially two weeks since I have talked to him, I refuse to speak or think his name, and I am going to keep from saying his name until one of us leaves or remembers something very important. Star, Kaze, and Asuka all went to the club like usual, Star to spend time with her boyfriend and Kaze and Asuka to watch the twins, where as I went to the library to study French. *Authors note I am really learning French and it is hard I only know points and exclamations* Once I had finished my lesson I went to go pick up Star and say goodbye to Kaze and Asuka; when I had walked in he stood up and said

"Ladies the Host club is closed for the rest of the day please come back after summer break" he sat down as Kyouya, the twins, Mori-senpi, Hunny-senpi, Haruhi, Star, Kaze, and Asuka all gathered around him and he had something in his hands. After they had all talked Star ran over to me and said

"Nee-chan the Host club is staying at Nekosawa's ocean front house and we are invited, we are leaving tomorrow morning" Star smiled hugely, I knew she wanted to go so badly and I wasn't about to let my childish temper ruin her fun. She was also kind enough to not mention his name around me since she found out about what happened at the dance, because I had screamed it at her one day when I was not feeling well.

"Alright we can go but I am not talking to him, I may hate him but I am not going to ruin your fun so lets go home and pack" Star nodded as Kaze and Asuka smiled, knowing I was going, and both left immediately followed by everyone but Star, Kyouya, him, and myself. I looked at him as he said

"Hello Danny nice day, you are going to the resort correct?" I turned around and looked at Star and Kyouya saying

"I keep hearing this infernal buzzing sound; it is so annoying maybe there is a pest in here?" I emphasized on the word pest; sending him into his emo corner. I looked at Star and said "Lets go we have to pack for tomorrow" he shot out of his emo corner and ran over to me saying in a dramatic tone

"So you do forgive me for whatever I did Princess, I will enjoy your company tomorrow so very much"

I turned to the door and began to walk away saying

"Kyouya you should really get this place checked out for pests" I walked out of the room, Star kissing Kyouya on the cheek and walking after me. Star smiled at me as she said

"Nee-chan you really should be nicer to him, he really is trying to remember and make you talk to him"

"I don't care he should have remembered earlier" I turned my head the other way looking out a window to see Kaze and Asuka getting in the same limo as the twins, probably driving them home, such gentlemen. I turned back to Star, it looks like she has been talking for a while, I have absolutely no idea what she said; Star looked at me annoyed and said

"Were you ignoring me Nee-chan?" I stared at her then laughed nervously

"A little, sorry I was watching Kaze and Asuka; they remind me of us back then" I smiled and Star did too as we reminisced about the old days *Authors note I thought they were only 16?* and laughed at how juvenile we were. We soon went home and began to pack; the only thing remotely feminine in my bag is a couple pair of shorts, a few tank tops, and my bathing suit top, along with other necessities, same goes for Star. We left our suitcases by the front door so we could leave as soon as everyone came to pick us up; Star and I went to bed early so we would be wide awake for tomorrow. The next morning we got up and got dressed, I was in a red tank top that said 'Never go to bed angry. Stay up and plot your revenge' in black letters, and a pair of blue jean shorts and black tennis shoes; Star was wearing a dark blue tank top that said 'Boldly going nowhere' in silver, and a pair of blue jean shorts and dark blue tennis shoes. Star had her hair in tall ponytail and she had it dyed neon blue today; I had my hair in a messy bun and red streaks going through it. We walked out on the porch and saw Kaze and Asuka waiting for us; we put their bags with ours and waited for the guys to show up. Kaze had on a green tank top that said 'You're not drunk until you have to hold onto the grass to keep from falling off the Earth' in bright purple letters, she had on neon orange workout shorts and bright yellow tennis shoes; Asuka had on a purple tank top that said 'Hard work never killed anybody, but why take the chance' in white letter, she had on white jean shorts and white and purple tennis shoes. Kaze had her hair in braided pigtails and Asuka had hers in a braided ponytail. We talked and laughed about when we were all little girls, when the guys appeared; we all grabbed our luggage and put it in the trunk, getting in the limo and getting ready for a totally awesome summer break. Driving up there want so bad, he kept talking to me but I just talked to everyone else ignoring him completely; we drove for about two hours until we finally arrived. The beach house was gorgeous, it was like 20 stories high, ok it was only five but it was huge, it looked so elegant and prestigious; we walked in and saw Nekosawa in his normal black cloak, but he had on shorts and a normal black shirt on underneath, wow he looks so different, he smiled at us and said

"Welcome to my beach house, you may enjoy yourselves as you please. The rooms are as followed, Hikaru and Kaoru you are in room 502 on the fifth floor, Kaze and Asuka you will also be on the fifth floor, your room will be 504. Next is Hunny-senpi and Mori-senpi you will be on the fourth floor in room 401; Kyouya you will be on the third floor in room 303 and Star you will also be on the third floor in room 305. Tamaki you will be on the second floor in room 225 and Danny you will be in room 223 on the second floor, where as Haruhi and myself will be on the first floor, Haruhi you will have room 16 and I will stay in my own room on the first floor. You may all go and do as you please good bye for now I must retire to my quarters." I picked up my bags as Star tuned to me and said

"Nee-chan we should go down to the beach, I am going to go get ready so meet you down there in five minutes" I nodded my head and smiled at her. I walked up to my room, closing and locking the door; I placed my bags down and took my bathing suit out. I changed into my bathing suit; it is a red and black bikini top and black bikini bottoms, but me being me I put on black swim trunks. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, smiling and letting my hair down; I walked out of the bathroom and saw a door, probably just a closet, shrugged my shoulders and walked out going to the beach. I got to the beach and saw Star sitting in a beach chair; Star had on a blue and silver bikini top and blue bikini bottoms. I ran over to her and said

"Hey so what are we supposed to do now?" she smiled and said holding something behind her back

"A water gun fight" she pulled out a water gun and sprayed me with it, my mouth dropped as I moved strand of wet hair from my face and spit some water out of my mouth. I smirked and said

"That is it you are so dead" I ran after her but out of now where a banana peel appeared *Author's note where do those things come from? And they are like in every episode weird I should start putting them in my stories in every chapter* and I tripped, flying into him. I looked up and he was in red swimming trunks with a green lining; I had been holding on to him not knowing it was him until now. He smiled at me and said

"My lovely princess you have forgiven me and now you embrace me so we shall go and enjoy the sea together." I pushed him away and turned to Star saying

"I think I fell on something but I'm not sure, maybe it was a rock?" I walked away going over to Hunny-senpi who was in pink swimming trunks, how cute, and began helping him and Haruhi, who was in a blue tee-shirt and brown shorts, collect shellfish; Haruhi smiled and said

"I remember when we all went to Kyouya-senpi's resort and we collected all this sea food." Haruhi smiled and collected more shellfish; I smiled too and he came over saying

"Hello Danny-chan Haruhi-chan are you two having fun?" I finally decided to break my vow; I turned to Ta…Tamaki and said

"Why did you call him chan Tamaki I thought you called him Haruhi-kun?" Tamaki was thrilled that I actually talked to him for the first time I two weeks and completely ignored my question

"Oh Danny you do forgive me truly and honestly you do, you are such a kind and forgiving princess" he pulled a red rose out of I have know idea and handed it to me. I stared at him then said

"I still don't forgive you but I am will to at least talk to you, I want my sister and your friend to be happy so I am trying to behave myself so don't think it is because you are irresistible, because your not" I turned on a heel and walked away, Tamaki looked sad and went into his emo corner. I walked over to a giant cliff where Kaze and Asuka were standing; Kaze had on a black halter top bathing suit and black trunks, and Asuka was in a faded black bikini.

"Hey Danny-chan the breeze up here is so nice isn't it?" Kaze said as they smiled at me and I said

"Yea it is but you guys shouldn't be getting so close to the edge it might give way" they smiled at me as Kaze said

"Don't worry we will be safe" just then two drunk, local boys appeared. The boys walked past me and grabbed Kaze and Asuka the tallest smiled said

"Hey there wanna party with some locals?" Asuka and Kaze screamed, I came up behind the tall one and hit him in the back of the leg saying

"Leave them alone this is a private beach that means get out now" the tallest boy let go of Asuka and walked over to me and grabbed me by my wrist

"What was that you little brat, you wanna mess with me, how about you go for a swim" he dragged me to the edge of the cliff and dropped me. I saw my life flash before my eyes and the one person I kept seeing was Tamaki. Every time I saw his face he was smiling at me; I felt as is my heart was being ripped out; I couldn't leave this world and not tell Tamaki that I love him. I kept getting closer to the water and my heart kept hurting more and more; until I heard a voice. The voice called out my name and I felt something warm wrap around me; I had my eyes closed shut waiting for the searing pain to over come my body, but all I felt was the ice cold water hit my body and something pulling me up from the bottom. Tamaki had pulled me to the surface and held me bridal style in his arms; Star, Kaze, and Asuka all huddled around me, Star saying

"Nee-chan you can't leave me all alone I don't want to end up like Miri, please don't leave me alone" Kaze then said

"Danny it is all our fault please forgive us" Asuka nodded her head and said

"Yea Danny you wouldn't have gotten hurt if we hadn't been on that cliff"

"I am fine it was nothing, now put me down Tamaki" Tamaki's hair was in his eyes as he said in a harsh tone as he put me down and grabbed my shoulders

"Why did you do it Danny, why did you in danger your life we were right there you could have called for us" I looked at Tamaki and said fiercely

"I did what I thought was right, I was up there and you guys were down here what else was I supposed to do" my head dropped down and my fist clenched

"You were supposed to come and get us, we could have helped them. You are just a girl" my eyes shot up as I looked at him and yelled

"So just because I am a girl means I cant take care of my self, well let me tell you something I can take care of my self and I would have been perfectly fine" Tamaki finally had it and yelled back at me

"That's not what I meant and I now you can take care of yourself but there were two guys and one of you, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you"

"You think I wanted to get hurt, you want to know what I saw when I was falling; you that's what I saw. All I saw was you smiling at me and I was terrified that I was going to die and not be able to tell you that I love you" I ran away tears staining my face as I ran to my room. Tamaki stood there dumbfounded as he left and went to go be alone. Star, Kaze, and Asuka stood there looking at where Tamaki and I once stood; just then a bug crawled across Asuka's foot, she picked it up and threw it over a cliff, some other girls from the beach screamed and ran the other way. The twins sat there and said mischievously

"We should have a game, a game to figure out the girls fear" Hunny smiled and said

"That sounds like fun we're in right Mori?" Mori shook his head in agreement and Kyouya said sighing

"Ok I guess the prize will be these pictures of the girls" he pulled out pictures of all us and the twins smiled saying

"Alright let the games commence"

Ok Chapter 8 is done, sorry I haven't updated for so long I have had so much stuff going on but ok. So Tamaki and Danny fought. Danny confessed her love. Kaze and Asuka got attacked by two random guys. Star said something about Miri. And the twins have made up a new game. More suspense and drama in the next chapter of Rocker Love as of now Anbucuite23 out.


	9. Goodbye for now or forever?

Hey this is Anbucutie23 and this is chapter 9 of Rocker love, we are getting closer to the end, and this chapter is in Kaze and Asuka's point of view. And to do the disclaimer Kaze and Asuka

Kaze: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran High school host club

Asuka: only the Oc characters

Kaze: Yep and this is our chapter yay

Asuka: sweet more us and twin action

Kaze: anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaze's point of view

We all walked away after Tamaki and Danny had their fight and Danny admitted that she loved Tamaki. Asuka and I walked back to our room as Kaoru and Hikaru came up behind us; I smiled and said

"Hi Kaoru-kun Hikaru-kun how are you two?" Kaoru smiled at me and said

"Good hey what's that Kaze-chan" I turned my head the other way, and Hikaru put a centipede on my shoulder, I looked at it and went pale. I flung it off my shoulder and walked; Asuka ran up beside me and smiled saying

"Are you afraid of bugs or something" I nodded my head and said

"Yes they freak me out, I can't stand to be anywhere near them, just so EW" Asuka smiled more

"Don't worry about it spiders give me the creeps we should go back to the room and get ready for dinner"

"Yea, we are having seafood tonight" Asuka laughed and said

"Oh yay crab, lets hope it isn't too fresh" I looked at her as she laughed nervously

"Do you not like crab?"

"Not really"

"Well that's ok we are having lobster and shrimp" Asuka smiled

"Yum that sounds good" we walked into our room and lay on our beds for a few minutes. We sat there for a few minutes until we got into our Pj's; Asuka was in black pajama bottoms and a purple tank top with a butterfly on it; I had on my normal bright green tank top and I also had maroon sweat pants. After we changed we decided to go down to the dining hall and have supper; when we arrived everyone had arrived except Danny and Star. I took my seat next to Kaoru and Asuka took hers next to Hikaru; we started to eat when we heard two synchronized screams, it was Danny and Star, followed by crashing and loud sounds. We ran up the stairs to Danny's room to see a mess the size of Tamaki's ego. Danny and Star were lying on the floor in baby doll pink nightgowns, laughing; Tamaki grabbed Danny by her arm and said parentally

"What happened are you two injured?" Danny snatched her arm back and said

"We're fine we just tripped" I looked at her and said

"Well then how did this all happen?" she sighed and said

"We both got changed and walked out to see we had the same hideous nightgown on, threw our brushes at each other, missed, they hit the wall; causing me to trip, I grabbed Star's leg making her fall. She hit a lamp that hit the chair that hit the desk, hitting the T.V., which crashed into my bed; sending the head board out the window, hitting Kasanoda. He tripped hitting Nekosawa, who fell in the pool, Belzneaf flew off his hand; landing on Kirimi. Kirimi freaked out and tripped sending Belzneaf flying on the sand; where a monkey picked it up and started to run off, when out of no where a crab fought the monkey for Belzneaf, won, and ran off somewhere." Danny took in a long breath of air and began to laugh again, Star joining her too. We all looked at them like they needed to be in a mental institute; Star soon stood up and grabbed Danny's arm going down the stairs to the dining hall. We all went back to the dining hall and began to eat; we all ate silently, none of us daring to break the silence, until Danny coughed and wiped her mouth with a napkin, she then stood up and walked away, slamming the dining room door with force. Tamaki winced when she slammed the door; he soon too got up and walked away; I looked down at my plate and gripped my napkin. Asuka looked at me and put her hand on mine, giving me that sisterly look

"They will be ok, come on its Danny-chan were talking about she will forgive him in no time, just wait and see"

"I know but I just can't get them out of my mind, she is like my sister and I can't stand to see her sad" Asuka smiled, Star came over to us and said kindly

"Don't worry Kaze-chan I know my sister and she will cool off in a few hours and they will be in love again before you know it" I smiled and nodded; Star walked away going to her room. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at us and Kaoru said

"Milord is an idiot but he knows when he hurts a girl's feelings, and he really cares about Danny-chan so he will apologize soon" the twins smiled and left to go to their rooms; Mori and Hunny already left and Kyouya had mysteriously disappeared a while ago; so it was just Asuka and myself. We looked at each other and smiled; Asuka said she was going up to the room, I told her I would be up in a few minutes, and then she nodded her head and walked away. I sat in my chair and thought about Kaoru and began to sing

A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you  
I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, boy  
With nothing but love

And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete  
And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, boy  
With nothing but love

And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea  
I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me  
And that's all we'll need

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, boy  
With nothing but love  
With nothing but love

I stopped singing and stood up walking to the door, when I opened the door Kaoru fell in front of my feet with a red face. Heat crept up my face and Kaoru stood up and looked at me saying

"Who were you singing about?" I took a deep breath, 'I can do this I am going to tell him'

"It was about you Kaoru, I really like you, and I love to see how you have blossomed with Hikaru and become such wonderful people" Kaoru looked at me for a few minutes, and the silence was unbearable, until he finally said

"I really like you too, I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and that I would disappoint Hikaru" my red face went a new shade of red as Kaoru took my hand and kissed it gently. I looked at him and said

"Are you telling me the truth Kaoru or are you lying to me, because if you are I don't think I could handle it" I turned to face the wall as Kaoru came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, and saying

"I would never do that to you, because I love you Kaze" I turned to face Kaoru as he placed his soft, plump lips to mine I closed my eyes and stood there enjoying every moment of that kiss. When the kiss broke I looked into Kaoru's golden globes and fell into his arms, he held me and said

"So I guess we are dating" I smiled an ear to ear grin and nodded my head, afraid to say anything and ruin the moment. Kaoru left to go somewhere and I decided I was going to bed; but when I got there Asuka was no where to be seen 'Oh well she is probably in the bathroom or something' as I was relaxing Danny came in. she looked sad and said

"Kaze-chan please give this to Tamaki" she bit her lip, handing me a note, as tear fell down her face "I am sorry but Star and I are leaving and we're not coming back" she began to sob "God I said I wouldn't cry, damn it why am I so weak. I'm sorry Kaze-chan but I have to go, Star said she is going to miss you" Danny ran out of my room and I stood there stunned and looked at the note in my hand labeled 'Tamaki I'm sorry'

Asuka's Point of view

I walked away from the dining hall and went into the hallway when I heard singing

Maybe its intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think if found my best friend

I know that might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know it may sound a little more than crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I found some angels dancing around you

I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I looked around the corner to see who it was, and it was Hikaru singing, I blushed and turned back around my back plastered to the wall. I heard footsteps coming my way and I freaked; I was just about to run when Hikaru tapped me on the shoulder and said

"What are you doing Asuka-chan?"My face became red again as I said nervously

"I was um just going to my room, when I heard a noise… well not really noise but sound…um pretty sound…not pretty as in girly but as in sweet…oh I mean umm…" Hikaru grabbed my chin and said

"Shhhh don't babble, the song was for you, and I love that you think it is sweet" just then Hikaru kissed me, I sunk into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When the kiss broke Hikaru and I looked each other straight in the eyes, when Hikaru said "I really like you Asuka-chan, and I want to be with you"

"Hikaru-kun are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am so what do you say?"

"I say yes, I have liked you for so long Hikaru I was just scared to tell you" Hikaru hugged me and we stood there for what seemed like hours, when Hikaru said he had to go back and check on Kaoru. Hikaru left leaving me in the hall alone; when Star came down the hall I smiled at her but she had a serious look on her face as she handed me a note and said

"Asuka-chan, Danny and I are leaving to go back to America. I want you to give Kyouya that note and I am really going to miss you, so is Danny… I wish you the best of luck with Hikaru and tell Kaze luck with Kaoru. I hope you all are happy, don't worry you will forget about us eventually" she turned around and began to walk away when I screamed

"Star wait you cant leave think of what this is doing to Kyouya-senpi and the rest of the club, you said everything would get better, that Danny and Tamaki would be in love again in no time. Why are you leaving us?"

"Because it is for the best, everything will get better, you'll forget about us and Kyouya and Tamaki will move on, no big deal." Star left, and I was alone in the hall again, I had just gotten the guy of my dreams and two of my best friends are leaving… I don't know if I should be happy or sad, right now I am just mad at myself for not stopping them.

Ok 9th chapter done, I know a little lengthy but it is because we have two points of vies and two songs going on so it is worth it. So the twins, Kaze, and Asuka all got together. Danny and Star are leaving. How will this effect Tamaki and Kyouya? What do the notes say? And is the host club ever going to be the same again? All this and much more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Rocker love, as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	10. Truth

Ok this is chapter 10 of Rocker Love, and to do the disclaimer Danny and Star

Danny: Anbucutie23 doesn't own OHSHC or any music played

Star: nope, the lasts chapter was so sad I can't believe we left

Danny: I know so sad and I never got to apologize to Tamaki

Star: Really it is so sad

Danny: Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It starts in Danny's point of view)

Star and I stepped on the plane, leaving everything behind, and I left behind my heart. I sat in my seat gazing out the window, looking down on a life I once knew and once loved; Star slept the whole trip and she looked so peaceful. As Star slept I pulled out my laptop and looked at my email

You have one new message it was from a few weeks ago; I clicked on it and read

Dear Guitar Princess,

You haven't been on for a while, I know how we both felt but I have a new love. She is kind and sweet not to mention funny and very attractive. I'm sorry I don't feel the same about you like I do for her, so please forgive me princess but I have to do what is right for my heart and you have to do what is right for yours.

Sincerely, Piano Prince

I read the email over again, you idiot, when are you going to realize I am the one you love. I held back tears as the plane landed; I woke Star up and we got off going back to our house. We walked in and saw it looked the same as we left it; Star went up to her room to do something and I went to mine to sleep. I lay in my bed, relaxing, and all I can think about is Tamaki; how he was so funny and caring, yet so absentminded and idiotic and the same time. I fell asleep dreaming of my prince and that we were going to run away together.

Kaze's point of view

I walked down the hallway the morning that Danny and Star left; no one had realized they had left yet because everyone was still sleeping. I got to Tamaki's room and knocked on the door lightly; he opened the door, he looked tired, but he smiled and said

"Good morning Kaze-chan what are you doing here so early?" I handed him the note and said

"This is from Danny she told me to give it to you" I walked away as Tamaki opened the note, all I heard as I walked away was

"It can't be"

Tamaki's point of view

I woke up to the sound of rapping on my door; I opened it to see Kaze, holding a note, I asked her why she was here and all she did was give me a note and said it was from Danny; then she walked away. I opened the note and read

Dear Tamaki,

By the time you read this note I will be back in America. I have wanted to tell you that I am Guitar Princess and that I love you; the reason I am going back to America is Star and I are famous rock star's and our producer threatened to take away everything if we didn't come back. I wouldn't have gone if you would have realized everything sooner, but I couldn't take the pain anymore and Star told me it was fine so we left. I wish you the best of luck and that you will forget about me in time.

With a broken and heavy heart, Danny Tansu

"It can't be, no, she couldn't be" I read the note over again; not my Danny. The Danny I know is so down to earth and is…is the most important thing in my life. I fell to my knees and hit the wall; Damn it why didn't I notice it sooner, that's what she was trying to tell me that day.

Asuka's point of view

I woke up and Kaze wasn't in the room or bathroom, so I decided to go give Kyouya the note Star gave me. I knocked on Kyouya's door and waited silently; when Kyouya didn't answer I slipped the note under his door and walked away, to go think of why they would leave so all of a sudden and why didn't I do anything to stop them.

Kyouya's point of view

I heard knocking on my door, but I didn't feel like getting up, I stayed in bed until I saw a piece of paper slip under my door. I walked over to it and picked it up, the note was from Star and it said 'Goodbye I love you' I opened the note and read silently

Dear Kyouya,

When you read this note Danny and I will be in America and we're not coming back. I treasured every moment that we spent together; I will miss you and I hope you can forget about me and move on. Danny and I are moving back to America because we are rock star's and we were going to lose everything we had if we didn't go back, so I am leaving you with a heavy heart and I love you so much. Goodbye forever

Sincerely, Star Tansu

I looked at the note then ripped it up; if she wanted me to forget about her so be it. I went back to bed when I heard a loud rapping on my door followed by

"Kyouya open the door this is an emergency" it's Tamaki. I got out of bed, again, and opened the door. Tamaki looked flustered and like an upset child

"What is the emergency Tamaki?"

"Danny and Star have left we have to go and get them!" I sighed and put my glasses on saying

"Tamaki I'm not going to go looking for them, Star asked me to move on and I'm sure Danny did the same, so just get over it and move on" Tamaki grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me screaming in my ear

"But Kyouya I need to tell Danny how I feel, I can't just forget about her!"

"Tamaki I said no, now let go of me and let me go back to bed!" I finally yelled back as I snatched my arm back; Tamaki's hair fell into his face as he said

"Fine if that's how you want it, I will go and fine them myself" Tamaki left and slammed the door; I stood there for a moment and thought 'maybe Tamaki has a point, maybe I should go get them' I shook my head and went back to bed 'I'll think about this later'

Star's point of view

I lay in my bed, after arriving home, and I can't help but think 'what is Kyouya doing right now?' and as I thought about him Danny walked in. I smiled a weak smile at her as she said softly

"We have to get ready the concert is in 30 minutes, we have to do a photo shoot with Josh and Nick so we have to wear flirty yet elegant dresses" my smile faded as I nodded my head and got up going to my closet. Danny left and I looked through my closet until I finally call Andrew in to help me; Andrew came in and smiled looking through my closet. He looked for a few minutes until he pulled out a long, strapless silver gown; it hugged my body nicely and the very top near the chest was horizontally striped and the rest was flowing. The dress is a metallic silver and Andrew game me black heels and a thick black bracelet to go along with it; Andrew called for one of our maids from Germany to help me and Danny with our make-up and feminine problems; so she came in and did my make-up. She put on a light purple eye shadow, black eye liner, pale pink lipstick, and a cover-up; she also put my hair up into a neat bun on the top of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed 'I don't want to do this or be here, this isn't the real me. The real me would be back with the one I love' I walked out of my room and into Danny's so we could leave and get this nightmare over with. I looked at Danny and she was stunning, she looked nothing like the sister I knew; she had on a long flowing black halter top dress, and black strappy heels. At the waist there was a silver rhinestone pin and her hair was let down going to her waist; she had on silver eye liner, silver eye shadow, a deep red lipstick, and had a very pale complexion. She smiled at me softly, walking out of the room and then we left for the concert; when we arrived we walked into our dressing room and grabbed Danny's guitar and my microphone. We spotted Nick and Josh in nice dress suits waiting for us to do our song so they could do theirs; I glared at Nick and Josh all my anger seeping out of me and strangling them until the life was drained from them and they were lifeless corpses. Nick and Josh smiled at us and Nick said to me as he patted my stomach

"Hello my you are so skinny, I thought there would be a little tummy there" he smirked and pulled out a cell phone, Josh walked over to Danny and said seductively grabbing her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly

"Why hello Daniela you look very sexy tonight as usual" Danny gritted her teeth and said

"Yea well you look like a snob who lies and needs to get a life, cause' I'm not interested" Danny snatched her hand back and we walked on the stage and began to sing.

Author's point of view

Danny and Star walked out on the stage and the crowed cheered for them; they both smiled a stage face and Danny grabbed the mic and said

"The Tansu sisters are back and this is our first song that Star and I made for every girl who has had a broken heart."

The crowd cheered more as Danny and Star stood on stage, both putting their headphones on and they started to sing

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
She knows when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She wont turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand though pain  
You wont drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
Everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You wont drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You wont drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand through the rain

Danny and Star took in deep breaths as Star said

"For all those heart broken girls, just stand your ground and never give up and you will make it through" everyone cheered as Danny and Star walked off the stage and got two bottles of water when they heard Josh and Nick singing

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Now where's you picket fence love and where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far  
Never seemed so tense love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me

And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my  
Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along  
But you never tell  
(But you never tell)  
Then you're a fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

Nick and Josh got off the stage and walked past us going into their dressing room.

Danny's point of view

Star and I had finished our concert and we were leaving to go to the photo shoot; we arrived and Josh and Nick were already there waiting for us. We walked over to them and the photographer told us to pair up; I miserably walked over to Josh as Star walked to Nick and I fake smiled as the photographer told me to wrap my arms around Josh and put one leg around his waist; I reluctantly did as I was told. Josh had a wide smirk on his face as I wrapped my leg around him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and put one of his legs in between my leg on the ground and the one wrapped around him. We took our pictures, I don't even want to describe what Star had to do, and left to go back to our 'happy' home; I walked up to my room and signed on a browser popped up as it flashed and said 'You have 3 new messages' I clicked on the first one and read

Dear Danny,

I miss you and care about so much, please come back, Ouran is not the same with out you; and neither am I. Danny I don't care if your producers threatened to take everything, Kyouya and I can take care of everything just please come back. The twins, Kaze, Asuka, Honey, and even Mori talk about you all the time and say how they wish that you never left; Danny I swear on all of my fortunes that I will make everything right again; just wait and everything will be okay.

Sincerely, Tamaki Suoh

I looked at the message and thought 'You can't make everything okay again, no one can' I clicked on the second message and read

Dear Danny,

Please reply back I need to know how you are doing; Kyouya is working on a solution right now so please Danny reply and come back.

Sincerely, Tamaki Suoh

I clicked on the last one and read

Dear Danny,

I am coming to get you and take you back; I love you so much and I will see you soon.

Sincerely, Tamaki Suoh

I read the last email over again and went pale; I sat in my seat for a few minutes staring at the screen when I grabbed my computer, and threw it against the wall. My computer screen cracked and broke in half; Star came running into my room to see what the sound was and she just looked at me shocked.

"Danny what happened, why did you break your new computer, Andrew gave it to you" I fell to the floor and pounded my fist on the computer, shards of the screen cutting my flesh; I didn't feel anything as I screamed

"Tamaki you idiot; you coming here isn't going to change anything it is just going to make it worse. I hate you, you idiot don't come here your only going to end up hurt. Just stay there, just stay there" I broke down crying as Star ran over to me and began to pull the pieces of my laptop out of my hand and clean up the blood with my towel I used for my shower. After I got my hands cleaned up Star grabbed my shoulders and said

"Danny, what is wrong why don't you want Tamaki to come here?" I looked at her furry in my eyes as I said in a harsh tone

"Star we left Japan because our producers made us; do you want to know what they told me if we didn't come back?" Star nodded her head and said softly

"They said they would take everything; our houses, cars, Andrew, and all our other nice stuff right?" I shook my head and said clenching my fist; making my wounds re-open

"No, they told me if we didn't come back that you or anyone else who gets in their way of what they want will have a mysterious accident. I can't afford to lose you or Tamaki do you understand me; they will kill you and the host club that's why we left" Star looked at me shock and disbelief in her eyes; she shook her head and said

"No…no that can't be true, it just can't be" I looked at her and said

"I'm not going to sugar coat this; Star they told me they were going to kill you if we didn't get back. Now we have to stay here and be good little rock stars because I can't lose you"

Ok chapter 10 done. Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, and Gomen I am so sorry it took so long; I have been working on other stories and I have had so much other stuff to deal with so sorry. Ok well some very intense stuff has happened in this chapter; I will try to update soon please be patient ok thank you. As of now Anbucutie23 out.


	11. Once upon a broken heart

Ok chapter 11 of Rocker Love and to do the disclaimer Tamaki and Kyouya p.s gomen gomen gomen i uploaded the wrong file and didnt notice it until Ch3rrtch0I4 said it was short and i knew that i made it longer so gomen gomen this is the real 11th chapter so again gomen.

Tamaki: Anbucutie23 does not own Ouran host club

Kyouya: Only Danny, Star, Andrew, Miri, Robert, Josh, and Nick

Tamaki: Yes all credit for Kaze and Asuka go to Ch3rrych0I4 and Serrina

Kyouya: Indeed now Tamaki…

Tamaki: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny's point of view

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling and said "Tamaki why do you have to like me, and why can't you just move on?"

"Because I love you" I looked up to see Tamaki standing against my door frame smiling. I sat up in my bed as I threw a pillow at him and screamed

"You idiot loving me is only going to get you killed" Tamaki caught the pillow and walked over to me and placed the pillow next to my head as he bent down next to me and said

"I don't care" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips passionately I wrapped my around his neck; when all of a sudden Tamaki's face went pale and I felt a warm sticky substance on my fingers; I lifted my fingers to see a red liquid staining my fingers and dripping down my arm. Tamaki's now dull blue eyes looked at me as he mouthed the words 'I will always love you' as he fell limp into my hands and his eyes slowly closed; I awoke and I was alone my blankets laying on me gently. I sat up the blanket falling on my lap; my brow was wet with perspiration and my breathing became shallow and heavy. I looked around my room to look for any signs of Tamaki or the thick blood of my lover. I ran over down the stairs and saw Star eating cereal slowly; she looked up at me and said with a confused and concerned voice

"Are you ok Danny you seem a little nervous or worried" I nodded my head as I said frantically

"I'm fine come on hurry up we have another concert today and I have a new song I want to sing" Star smiled and said

"Alright one sec let me finish and get dressed; you better get dressed to unless you are going in your Pj's" I shook my head and said

"I'm not and ok I'm going to get dressed be ready in 15 minutes" Star nodded her head and I walked back up the stairs and into my room then closet. I looked around my closet for the right outfit for this song; I looked for about 10 minutes and I new I had to hurry so I grabbed a knee length black skirt that swayed as I walked and a white tank top that was wavy at the bottom. I straightened my hair, put on white heels and put on black eye liner and red lipstick and eye shadow; I walked down the stairs and saw Star. She had on a knee length blue shirt that swayed as she moved back and forth, a black tank top that was wavy at the bottom, black heels and black eye liner, silver eye shadow and red lipstick; and her hair was a messy bun, dyed neon blue. I walked next to Star and nodded my head and said softly

"You ready to go" she nodded her head and we got in the limo. Once we got to the concert we stepped out of the limo and the flashes of the paparazzi blinded us; we hurried inside and as soon as we got near the stage Josh and Nick walked off and smiled at us, Josh winking at me, I flipped my hair at him and walked on to the stage; Star right behind me. As we stood on stage I grabbed the mic and said

"Hello I'm Danny and this is Star; we are the Tansu sisters, tonight we are slow things down and sing some softer songs so to start out Star is gonna sing a song she made just for tonight; ok lil sis the spot lights yours" Star walked up and grabbed the mic from me and said

"Thanks Danny, ok well this song was inspired by one of my closest friends and if he ever hears this I want him to know this is for you" she took a breath, I walked off the stage and she stood in the middle if it and closed her eyes as she began to sing

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing what it seems  
the feeling of belonging in your dreams

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you cant find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
When love is wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart…mm…mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Star stopped singing and I walked back on the stage; taking the mic from her and said

"Star that was such a pretty song, and you are such a talented young lady; I am so glad I am your older sister, and you don't know how proud I am of you" Star hugged me and took the microphone back and said

"Thanks Sis you are an amazing older sister and I'm so happy that you are my older sister. Now everyone we are about to do a song we made together" Star and I grabbed our headphones and started to sing.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you wont laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when its in my dreams  
So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away

Can you turn my black roses red  
can you turn my black roses red

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love

Star and I walked back up to the microphone as we said together

"Always find love and never let it go" Star looked at me and said

"Now for our final song; Danny is going to sing a song she made for tonight" I grabbed the mic and said

"This song is for someone very special to me and I just want him to know that he is everything to me besides Star" I took a deep breath and started to sing

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
what I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed that fairytales came true  
But now I know they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
that your love would come and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
Cause' this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I work up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

I stopped singing and said into the microphone

"Don't give up on love; just keep looking and you will find it at the perfect moment; thank you and good night" I walked off the stage; Star hugged me and said

"Come on sis I left my bag in the dressing room" I nodded my head and we started to walk to the dressing room. I told Star to wait outside and I walked into the room and waiting for me was Josh; he smiled at me and walked over to me grabbing my waist; I struggled to move away, but he only held on tighter. As I looked up at Josh he said in a seductive voice

"Mmm, I loved the song you sung for me; your voice is so beautiful"

"Shut up you pig that song wasn't about someone as vile as you" I spit at his shoes and he only grabbed my chin making me look at him as he said

"You shouldn't talk about your boyfriend like that" I started to fight as I screamed

"You vile monster you are not my boyfriend; I don't love you" as I pushed away I heard something make contact with Josh; I looked up to see blonde hair and crystal blue eyes looking down at me. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me; I started to shake my head as I screamed

"You idiot get out of here, just leave if you don't leave now you're going to die, just leave me alone I hate you" Tamaki looked at me as he got eye level and said

"Call me and idiot all you want and say you hate me as long as you want I will never leave you because I love you" Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and as I looked past his arms all I saw was my producer and he shook his head in a displeasing way.

Ok chapter 11 done and a lot has happened. Sorry it took so long to get it posted I have been doing a lot of stuff; ok so the story is almost over and I'm so sad so I might have a sequel or just make a new Ouran story so ask for your people now before their taken ok, ok so as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	12. Is this goodbye forever?

Ok this is chapter 12 of Rocker love and it is over so sad! To do the disclaimer….Hikaru and Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: Anbucutie23 does not

Kaoru: Own Ouran Host club that

Hikaru: Is Bisco Hatori and Kaze and Asuka

Kaoru: are not Anbucutie's either.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Anyway….ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked at my producer as Tamaki held me; I started to hit Tamaki's chest and screamed at him.

"Stop loving me, you baka, why do you have a death wish!" Tamaki grabbed my hands and held them to his lips saying softly

"I am a baka, because I can't stop thinking about you and I will never fall out of love with you. I don't have a death wish, I have a wish that we can be together forever." I put my head on his chest and said crying.

"No, no we can never be together you fool why wont you get it through your thick skull I don't love you! Now just leave me and my Sister alone, we just want to live our lives together without anyone else." I snatched my arms back and stood up; running out the door and holding on to Star. Star looked at me and said

"What's wrong Danny, what did Josh do to you?" I shook me head and said in between sobs

"Nothing he didn't do anything to me. Tama…Tamaki is back and he is going to die like in my nightmare, I cant let him die Star I just cant, I don't think my heart could take the pain of losing him." I fell to my knees and sobbed even more, Star held me and said softly stroking my hair.

"It's ok Danny we are going to go to the mansion and we are going to ignore them and act like they don't exist ok?" I nodded my head then said

"Wait what do you mean by them?"

"Kaze, Asuka, and the whole host club are here." I shook my head

"No, no, NO, God damn it, are they trying to kill themselves?"I hit my fist on the floor and stood up and grabbed Star's arm; I had, had enough of my producer making me terrified of seeing my true love and friends. I looked at Star and said

"Where is Kyouya?"

"Right down the hall why?" I pulled her around the corner and saw everyone, including Tamaki; I shoved Star into Kyouya and said fiercely.

"Kyouya watch Star do not let her out of your sight, and make sure everyone stays together no going off by yourself stay in a group. I am going to deal with this problem head on!" I kissed Star on the forehead and said softly.

"Don't go off by yourself and if I don't come back remember I love you and you are my little sister that will never change and that you are the most important thing in my life." Star nodded her head; I turned around and Tamaki grabbed my hand saying concerned.

"Danny I cant let you do this it is too dangerous!" I snatched my hand back and said over my shoulder.

"You can't stop me Tamaki, I know what I'm doing and this is for my Sister and I will never allow her to get harmed." I ran down the hallway and went up to my producers door; I knocked loudly then slammed the door open. Greg, our producer, turned around shocked and looked at me hesitantly before saying

"Da…Danny what are you doing here and what are your little friends doing here. I told you that your sister and you are staying here. You remember what may happen to Sta…"

"Do not threaten my Sister you low life good for nothing jackass those days are over; you will not have control over my Sister or myself ever again!" Greg looked shocked then said

"You can't tell me what to do I am your boss and we have a contract you are stuck honey." I glared at him and walked up to his desk, putting my hands on it, and said between gritted teeth.

"Do NOT call me honey and I don't give a shit about that contract I want you to leave me and my Sister alone or I will go to the police!"

"Nice try Danny but do you really think the police are going to believe you over me?"

"I don't care but I am not staying her, Star and I are leaving tomorrow for Japan and you will have no say in what we do, because you're fired!" Greg stared at me and said in a snarl.

"You can't fire me, because I am going to fire you!" I looked at him and said

"What?" all of a sudden Greg pulled out a gun and pointed it at my chest.

"You really were a sweet girl and you had such a pretty voice too bad that blonde friend of yours went crazy and killed you and your Sister in your sleep and set your house on fire, then killed himself, leaving no trace of anything or anyone." My eyes went wide and my face pale; I put my hands up in a defensive manner and screamed

"Help me, somebody help" I head Greg shoot his gun and I waited for pain in my chest, but when I didn't feel anything I looked up and saw Tamaki standing in front of me. My eyes became tear ridden as I hit Greg's arm sending the gun flying across the room; Greg looked at me then Tamaki and lunged at me pinning me to the ground. I thrashed around and said

"No let me go I have to help Tamaki no, no…help someone is shot in here help!" I kicked Greg in the stomach sending him flying off me and I scrambled for the gun across the floor. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at Greg firing it, it hit him in the head and he fell to the floor dead. I screamed and dropped the gun, running over to Tamaki; he was breathing softly and had his eyes closed.

"No Tamaki, Tamaki look at me, its ok Greg is gone and I'm not hurt see? Come on Tamaki open your eyes remember you said you were coming here to save me and take me back; we can go now I'm ready. Tamaki we can live together forever and be a happy family with happy children and a dog and a house with a white picket fence; just wake up Tamaki look at me please open your eyes. Tamaki I love you now wake up don't die on me, because if you do I will die just wake up Tamaki please for me!" Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up at me smiling, he lifted his hand to my face and said

"Do you really mean it about the family and house?" I held his hand on my cheek and said

"Yes, yes I do what ever you want Tamaki now please just make it through this please." Tamaki nodded his head, and a paramedic came in from no where and placed Tamaki on a stretcher and put Greg in a body bag; a police officer came up to me and said softly.

"Danny are you ok?" I nodded my head and looked at Tamaki being taken away on a stretcher, he smiled at me and waved me over, I walked over to him quickly and said

"What Tamaki, what is it?" he pulled out a mangled rose from his pocket and said with a smile.

"Danny this is for you, it might be a little messed up but I thought you would like it?" I smiled back and tears fell down my face as I replied.

"I love it Tamaki and you did rescue me. As soon as you are better we are going back home, our real home, and we will be together forever." The Paramedic took Tamaki away and as I saw the door close I realized how close I was to losing to losing Tamaki and a piece of me I never knew I had until now. Star ran in and hugged me, we talked and understood the plan, we were going to wait for Tamaki to feel better then we were going to go back to Japan finish our schooling at Ouran and live our lives in Japan and no more famous singers just two normal, talented singing, sisters. After about a week I had been in the hospital with Tamaki, never leaving his side, he was feeling better and it was his last day in the hospital and we were leaving for Japan as soon as he was released. I laid next to Tamaki on his bed and stroked his blonde hair as I said

"I wrote a song for you, I thought it would make you feel better." Tamaki smiled and replied

"Anything you sing for me will make me feel sublime." I smiled back and began so sing softly

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Lets let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying

Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
Its criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

Its the way you love me baby  
Its the way you love me, darlin

Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
Its criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

Its the way you love me baby  
Its the way you love me darlin

I smiled and said "How did you like it Tamaki?" he smiled back and replied

"I loved it but I don't quite remember ever kissing you properly." I leaned closer to Tamaki's face and kissed his soft rose like lips; I broke the kiss and said

"Like that?" he nodded his head and leaned back over kissing me again and said with a smirk on is face

"Just like that" I grinned and said

"Good; its time to go home." I stood up and held my hand out to Tamaki up; he grabbed my hand and got up putting his arm around my waist. He smirked and said

"Where ever you are I am home."

"Nice to know, but I wanna go back to Japan and be able to spend time with you again." We walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, and went back to Japan to start our new lives.

10 YEARS LATER (Narrator's Point of View)

10 years have gone by and the Host club has graduated and went on to live their lives. Tamaki has taken over his father's job and is the principal of Ouran, Kyouya started his own company dedicated to helping other people, and himself, Hikaru and Kaoru became famous fashion designers and still live together, Hunny became a martial artist teacher for people in the military, Mori a kendo champion, and Haruhi a stay at home mom, who is married to Mori, and cares for her two sons Heki and Sumariu. You are probably wondering what happened to Danny, Star, Kaze, and Asuka right? Well Kaze married Kaoru right out of high school and helps him with his fashion designs, while taking care of their daughter Tsukikage, Asuka also married right out of high school to Hikaru and runs her own online company, while taking care of their son Hikage. Star married Kyouya two years after graduating and works in the police force as a coroner and takes care of her daughter Miyuki and son Rein; and last but not least Danny. Danny married Tamaki their senior year and is a doctor at Kyouya's company and also works at the school on examination day, she also takes care of her three children, he two twins Alphonse and Roy and their youngest daughter Migoto. All of the friends live happily in Japan and still spend time together constantly and are preparing for a new surprise, Hunny is getting married.

OK that was the last chapter of Rocker Love, the story is over now and I am so sad. I can't believe that I finished it already, well thanks to everyone who commented and my new friends Ch3rrych04l and Serrina who were added in my story. Well that's all I got so bye, bye and as of now Anbucutie23 out.


End file.
